


初雪的礼物

by Shalia



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 他握住了那人比自己小一圈的手，从手指覆上，就如初见时那般，心跳在指尖触碰到的瞬间，再也没法平静下来。那种心情。强烈的，为某人心动的心情。那股激动在此时此刻再次重现在他的脑海，为什么他会如此喜欢眼前的这个名叫朴志训的人。因为他是姜丹尼尔，生来就是为了与朴志训相遇的。
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon





	初雪的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.伪现向 不上升真人只嗑cp  
> 2.R-18 OOC  
> 3.dbqbml

姜丹尼尔快要生日了。

生日礼物这种东西是最让人烦恼的。

虽然恋人很早之前就向他表明了，最好的礼物就是陪在他身边，但是这种话怎么想都非常表面化。

即使是这样，在生日当天还是会期待恋人会给自己什么惊喜吧？无形的压力就这么负担在朴志训身上，让他着实头疼了好几天。

他自己憋不出个主意，灵光一闪转头又去找了自己那个有段时间没联系的好友。

“我这边练习还没结束，偷跑出来的你快点说。”电话那边的朴佑镇还在喘气，确实像是练习中断接的电话。

本以为朴志训突然给自己打来电话，估计是有什么要紧的事，否则留个消息给他不就行了。

可让他没想到的是，那人开头的那句话，与去年今日问的居然还是同一个问题……

“你说我给尼尔什么生日礼物好呢？”

“……”

他内心真的很想说，那哥你送什么东西都乐得跟傻狗似的，但是这句话他去年已经尝试过一遍了，结果就是和朴志训在“为什么把姜丹尼尔比喻成傻狗”上纠缠了好一会儿。

“不是跟你说了，把自己打包送给他吗？”

“去年就做了——！”朴志训的语气突然激动起来。

以为那人觉得今年再这样做没什么新奇感，朴佑镇就真的皱着眉给他思考别的方式，可没想到那人前句话还没说完，后面还跟着句。

“——五小时！”

再见。

朴佑镇最终也没能给出什么实质性的建议，其实那人出的主意并不是不好，而是时间和地点估计都无法实现。

他们不是普通的情侣，应该算是一对地下秘密恋爱的特殊情侣。

很多公共场合没有办法出现，就如姜丹尼尔生日的当天，国民级别的solo艺人就这么明目张胆地走在街上，途中也许还会路过不少粉丝给做的生日应援。如果不嫌事儿大，或许还能在路上办个粉丝见面会。

这可不是他想要的，但就和去年那样两个人窝在家里翻来覆去地做上一天……也、也不是不行。就是去年的后遗症让朴志训印象深刻，当事人倒是挺满足，可他就苦了，做到最后他下半身都快没知觉了，隔天更是连手指都动不了地趴在床上，吃饭都是被人抱在怀里喂的。

如果有什么，既新奇又让人感动的礼物就好了。

仔细想想，姜丹尼尔喜欢什么呢？他喜欢的东西都不缺，连心心念念了许多年的朴志训，都被他追到手了，似乎没什么遗憾的了。

说到遗憾……

朴志训确实知道一个，存留在姜丹尼尔心里的遗憾。

从比赛时期，朴志训就被夸奖是个眼力见很不错的小孩。

无论是哥哥们还是粉丝们的心，都被他抓得牢牢的。一开始他们就明白，这个漂亮弟弟绝对会出道。

可他还是看不透很多人，就比如姜丹尼尔。这种类型的练习生看起来没心没肺，但往往镜头前和私下就会反差很大。

刚开始他一直觉得那人是个恐怖的人，无论是体型还是不笑时严肃的脸，总之没有跟他分在一组算是松了口气。

直到发现那人有意无意落在自己身上的视线后，他才真正开始反关注起这个名叫姜丹尼尔的练习生。

很恐怖。

就如给他的初印象一样恐怖。

但这个恐怖并不是贬义的，第一轮的直拍全部放出后，那人的人气就以一个吓人的气势直线上升，很快他们就分在了一个小组中，住在了一间宿舍里。

如果说之前他接触姜丹尼尔太少，那种被人关注的感觉或许是错觉。可现在住到了一个屋檐下，朴志训才完全确定，那抹从姜丹尼尔眼里穿透到他身上的视线，是真实存在的。

那是一股火热的，带着朴志训不明意味的视线。

和其他哥哥弟弟给他的感觉很不一样，但他也说不出究竟是哪里不一样。

总之在那时，朴志训有意无意地和那人隔开了距离，他不再用余光去注意姜丹尼尔的神情，也尽量躲避和姜丹尼尔独处的时间。

可是两个都是高位圈的练习生，再怎么小心也会有接触的机会。而且他们不仅身处高位圈，还是同样站在顶端上的一等候选。

那时他的压力很大，网络舆论和比赛练习压得他喘不过气。

朴志训再怎么成熟，说到底还是个未成年的孩子。紧绷着的神经十分脆弱，最终决赛的练习时间，他总是喜欢独自上天台吹风，让风吹走些烦乱的思绪也好，只有在这里，摄像机拍不到的地方，他才能放松回朴志训，而不是那个向国民制作人们撒娇的练习生。

姜丹尼尔是无意间在天台遇上朴志训的。

那时他也只想逃出来松口气，却没想就这么在天台巧遇到了朴志训，这个一直以来吸引着他全部注意力的漂亮弟弟。

“好巧，你也来吹风啊。”这么尴尬的话，也只有那时候模样同样十分尴尬的姜丹尼尔说得出了。

他在朴志训面前总是显得有些不自然，特别是在摄像机外，连简单的对话都不知道从何开始，明明在练习生中，他的人缘好到吓人，却总是和那人保持着一段不尴不尬的距离。

这也怪不得姜丹尼尔，朴志训和谁都保持着这段距离，也不知道是那人自我保护意识过强，还是姜丹尼尔目前还没有这个踏入他那小块领地的资格。

朴志训就那么静静地看着那人在自己面前慌乱的样子。

这位在第三次顺位发表式已经坐上一等的超人气练习生，靠着直拍强行杀出了一条血路。和朴志训完全不同的路线，圈死了大批年上死忠姐姐粉。

宽肩细腰腿又长，有腹肌有泪痣，会跳舞会唱歌又是个低音炮，谁不会喜欢上这样的姜丹尼尔呢，如果他是个女生，估计这时也追着姜丹尼尔迷得不行了。

可爱。

真的真的非常可爱。

朴志训原以为姜丹尼尔台前台后的反差性格是人设，但这么久相处下来，他发现这样的性格没想到居然是那人真实的性格，这倒是让朴志训觉得有些不可思议。

实在是太可爱了。

但他没敢表露出来，也没因发现了这点，让他们两人间的那点距离就那么消失。

决赛那晚，朴志训紧张到手心一直在出汗。心脏剧烈跳动着，所有人都屏息以待着屏幕上的一等候选是谁，他也不例外。

在节目无限延长的等待时间里，他想了很多，像是如果一等候选里没有自己，也就是说他没法出道，那自己该保持怎么样的表情继续到节目结束比较好。

如果没法出道，公司估计会让他回去再练习一段时间，和其他练习生一起组个组合出道，靠他在节目里圈的这些人气，也许也会小火一把。

但就是……

有些孤独了。

不过幸好上天没让他的这个假设实现，局势在第三次顺位发表式时就定下了，最后一等候选就是他和姜丹尼尔。

在与那人并肩走上候选台时，他感受到了前所未有的紧张与兴奋，朴志训自己也说不出，究竟是已经定下的出道让他感到激动，还是与姜丹尼尔并肩走在一起的紧张更多些。

可是那一刻，舞台上似乎只剩下他们两人，所有人目光都集中在他们身上。

是只有姜丹尼尔和朴志训。

只是姜丹尼尔和朴志训。

这种独特的认知让他有种别样的情绪从心底止不住涌出。

那晚，他得了二等，而那个站在他身边，一公布排名就冲过来抱住他的人，是国民制作人选出来的一等。

在那个瞬间，他转身与一等的姜丹尼尔正撞上视线。

他看见了那人眼里闪着的光，满含着的情绪快要溢出眼眶，他被震撼地呆滞在原地一秒，随后就被那个拥抱夺走了仅剩的全部精神。

他想，也许就是在那个时候，自己的心绪开始被那个人牵动了。

那一小段尴尬的距离，也在他们出道后，开始以姜丹尼尔单方面称得上猛烈的进攻逐渐被打消。

他们有着相同的兴趣爱好，有着同样的口味取向。

也有着，谁都没发现的，互相注视着对方的目光。

他一直都知道姜丹尼尔对他的关注，从两人变为挚亲之后，朴志训也开始无比关注这位可爱的年上哥哥。即使是在繁忙的行程里，也总会抽出时间和自己打游戏。

姜丹尼尔的人气早在节目时期就达到了一个恐怖的程度，而如今作为组合的center出道后，更以令人惊讶的进步速度成长着。

这样有着足够资本骄傲的姜丹尼尔，却还是与之前一样。他从没变过，无论是自身性格，对人态度，还是……对朴志训呈现的温暖的笑。

姜丹尼尔依然是姜丹尼尔，他从未变过。

唯一改变的，是朴志训。

他不知道自己是从什么时候开始变得如此奇怪的。

看到那人和哥哥弟弟们相接触的肌肤，心里总会冒出些不满的情绪。

这是一种很怪异的现象，因为他只是那人的队友，最多也就是游戏玩得好的弟弟，和那人关系更近的大有人在，别的不说，光是组合里就有好几个。

同公司互相扶持好几年的，从节目开始就黏在一起的，还有无论什么方面都合拍的同岁亲故。

这样算下来，朴志训只能排在三等之后。

他独自不满着，同时也厌恶着这样的自己。

实在是太让人讨厌了。

可他从未将自己的这种情绪往另一个想都不敢想的方面带进，如果那时候他能够早点发现，也许另一位当事人就不必那么辛苦了。

被许多人都夸奖有眼力见的朴志训，唯独在这件事上反应迟钝。

他喜欢姜丹尼尔对他笑着的样子，可那人对谁都是那副温暖的模样，他的太阳并不只属于他一人。

在某段时间里，他独自纠结着自己这样莫名的情绪究竟是怎样的感情。

那丝连他都不敢承认，不敢面对的情绪，在那个时候，被那位“恐怖”的人毫不留情地直接拆穿。

和那个在天台上吹风的夜晚无比相似。

朴志训棕色的发丝被风吹得有些凌乱，他的心不受控制地乱窜得厉害，那双闪着星星的眼睛不知该看向哪里，手指和主人纠结的心情一样交织在一起。

就在刚才。

就在一分钟之前。

站在他面前在夜晚似乎都发着光的太阳，对他说出了那句期盼已久，却又不敢确认的话。

姜丹尼尔伸出手整理着发丝，表情显然并没有比他轻松多少。

“那个，要是觉得困扰可以当这件事没发生过，不要放在心上。”他冲他笑笑，可这个笑包含的意味太多太多。

直击心脏的直球，让还未怎么认真谈过恋爱的未成年不知该做怎样的反应好，他只是呆愣在原地，细细回想着姜丹尼尔的那句话。

是真的，他听到了。

听到了那人和自己同样的心声。

在那人心灰意冷地强装出轻松的模样转身之后，迟钝的胆小鬼终于鼓起勇气拉住了他的衣角。

“我也……！”

喜欢你。

我也喜欢着你。

这样既酸涩又甜蜜，名为“初恋”的回忆到此为止。

他们从那一次告白后就在一起了，还在组合时就开始的秘密恋爱，一直持续到了现在。

姜丹尼尔的遗憾也是在之后两人一次聊天间，无意表露出的。

既然这样的话，今年的生日礼物就让他把遗憾补足吧。

最近公司一直在准备姜丹尼尔的正规二辑，无论是工作人员还是本人都忙得不行。

他让经纪人把行程尽量安排得满档，就连生日当天的粉丝见面会也撒着娇让取消了，就为了这一天能够久违地回到他们两人的家里。

他不记得距离上次和那人见面是什么时候的事了，每每睁开眼就是练习，用尽所有的力气再躺回宿舍的床上，这样的日子持续了很长一段时间。和恋人通话都成了一件奢侈的事，不过他乐在其中。

姜丹尼尔享受着这种彼此想念着对方的甜蜜，比起最早时候的单向暗恋，如今的双箭头已经让容易满足的人十分满意。

不过一想到生日当天就能见到那个人了，练习的时间都仿佛开了二倍速流逝着。

他无比想要见到他。

想要见到他转身面向自己，朴志训的眼里不再是不解与抵触，满满的都是与他一样快要溢出的爱意。

连坐在车上都兴奋地哼着主打曲，经纪人也是第一次见到他心情这么好，忍不住问了句生日是不是有什么惊喜。

当然有惊喜，只不过这个惊喜他没法跟别人炫耀罢了。

经纪人又头疼地问了一句，不会是和女朋友一起过吧？

坐在前座的人会这么问，也不是突发奇想的。

姜丹尼尔是典型的一谈恋爱就想告诉全世界的人他们在一起了的类型，如果可以，他第二天就想牵着朴志训的手在镜头前向全世界出柜，但也只是想想，这根本就是天方夜谭了。

因为公开不可能，这些年来他就在综艺电台上偷偷透露了些关于自己的理想型。

俗话说，一个人的理想型有多具体，说明他目前的感情生活就有多“危险”。如果一个爱豆的理想型具体到连对方的口味喜好都一清二楚，那么基本上地下恋情就是实锤了。

姜丹尼尔就是个很好的例子，粉丝们这些年来总结出的关于他的理想型，简直就差直接贴个姓名标签写上朴志训的名字了。

这也是引起他经纪人最大疑心的地方，姜丹尼尔多次和他保证过自己绝对没有女朋友，知道自己艺人也不像是和他开玩笑的类型，那就肯定是没有女友了。

可是看他每天这副沉浸在恋爱中的初恋小男生的模样……

他只能摇头，祈祷不要被拍到什么才好。

车开到楼下后，姜丹尼尔便和经纪人告别上楼了。

临走前，经纪人还朝他离去的楼口望了一眼，这不是姜丹尼尔以往的住处，估计是他一个朋友的，既然今天是那人生日，这些事他就不要多管了。

电梯很快就升到了十二楼，姜丹尼尔轻快地从口袋里掏出钥匙，迫不及待地转开门锁，朝里喊了一句，“我回来了！”

许久没人回应，正疑惑着想要开灯，突然从客厅那边传来了日思夜想着的人的声音，“别开灯。”

说实话，在听到朴志训声音的那一刻，他的心十分没有自制力地狠狠紧缩了一下。

没有任何带有电流音的声音，少年的甜蜜与清爽，唤着他的名字。

“丹尼尔……”

朴志训手上摆弄着还未插上蛋糕的蜡烛，正想着门口的人为什么突然没了声响，下一秒就被人用力地压在了沙发上，动作有些粗暴地咬上了唇。

“唔！”

说是粗暴，姜丹尼尔并没有将他弄伤，只是刚接触到的一瞬间，那人大力的动作压得他背被沙发硌得有些难受。

那人的吻就与主人一样，带着这段日子积攒的所有思恋，将浓情蜜意全都倾诉于他。

他吻得很急，唾液在两人相交织的唇齿间流下，那人的舌尖扫过他的齿贝，刮过口腔壁，最终缠着他柔软的舌，将仅剩的全部空气都掠夺走。

朴志训浑身的力气逐渐在这个太过于侵略性的吻里流失，为了不滑落到地板上，他只好用手指紧攥着姜丹尼尔的衣袖。

“哈……啊……”紧抱着他的人终于放过了他，他也总算获得了新鲜的空气来平复自己已经变得混乱的心情。

刚才的吻过于失去理智，以至于等现在稍平静了些，姜丹尼尔才发现怀里的人似乎还穿着正装。

眼睛已经能稍微适应了些黑暗的环境，不过因为没什么光不能完全看清，朴志训今天似乎有些不一样。

按那人的性格，在家能穿睡衣就穿睡衣，夏天更是直接一件T恤一条短裤解决（要不是上身留有不明的痕迹，指不定也不会穿），倒是难得见他在家里还穿得这么正式。

似乎是感觉到了那人落到自己身上的视线，朴志训一笑，随之探出身去摸客厅边上的落地灯开关。

暖黄的光瞬间充满了黑暗的客厅，天花板，地板，沙发，茶几，到处都是一片的暖意。

他呆愣在原地，看着刚才被他压在身下的人的模样，震惊得不知该说什么。

姜丹尼尔的瞳孔震动，思绪一瞬间回到了几年前初见时的朴志训，脑海中播走马灯似的，一幕幕回忆涌现在他的眼前。

他的心快要炸裂了。

朴志训脑补过很多关于姜丹尼尔看见他时的反应，倒是现在这种一点反应都没有的反应，让他有些意想不到。

“看呆了？”他开口问着，下一秒直直被人拥入怀中。

他听到了，那人的身体在轻微地颤抖，气息都有些不稳地喷在他的耳廓，“我……我没想到……”

朴志训笑着回抱住他。

这个生日惊喜十分成功，这就够了。

为了这个生日惊喜，朴志训翻找了很久很久。

直到终于在衣柜深处翻出了这一身，摊在床上时又觉得好像少了些什么。

等他自己做完造型收工，才发现自己似乎把最重要的东西给丢了——他的名牌。

衣服倒还好找，名牌这么小的东西，鬼知道他当时放在了哪里。

朴志训只好再次硬着头皮去翻箱倒柜。

他找到了前年那人送给他的生日礼物，找到了去年两人一同去南山塔买的小物件，甚至连他们刚在一起不久时，亲手做的手工戒指都找到了。

一张张回忆图片从记忆里被翻出，一幕幕场景似乎就发生在昨天。

原来他们已经在一起这么久了。

最后是在一个小盒子里找到的名牌，里面不止有他的，还有那个人的。

小小的两个长方形紧紧相碰在一起，上面是姜丹尼尔与朴志训的名字。

他想起那人说，早在节目的第一期见面时，他就喜欢上了他。这么梦幻的说辞只让朴志训感觉害羞到肉麻，不过他也不权当是那人哄骗自己编造出的谎话。

他拿起那枚写着姜丹尼尔名字的名牌，盯着它看了许久，最终靠近唇边轻轻一吻。

这不全是姜丹尼尔一人的遗憾，如果他们能早些相遇，能早些互通心意就好了。

“所以，你要对我做什么吗，姜丹尼尔练习生？”他笑着圈住姜丹尼尔的脖子，望向那人的眼里盛着满满的爱意。

姜丹尼尔的喉结滚动了一下，他没想到朴志训给他准备的生日礼物竟然会是这个。

去年他可爱的年下恋人将自己系上蝴蝶结送给他时，把已经脑补过一万次这样画面的姜丹尼尔激动得差点当场喷鼻血。没想到今年居然还能见到几年前初见时朴志训，他的恋人带给他的惊喜实在是太多了。

“我……有点不太好……”

以往对于朴志训的邀请，恨不得立马把他摔到床上做上几回的人，今天居然难得的害羞了。这对于朴志训而言很新奇，他拨弄了几下自己棕色的发丝，带着笑意凑上前在那人脸颊上轻吻了下，意料之中看到了姜丹尼尔逐渐泛红的耳根。

他感觉到落在自己腰间的手不断收紧，也听到了那人变得粗重的喘息声。不过眼下朴志训也没有捉弄姜丹尼尔的心情了。身下两人紧贴着的地方都起了反应，隔着衣料摩擦的感觉让彼此都不尽兴。

朴志训从那人泛红的耳朵一路亲亲戳戳到白皙的脖颈，轻扯开姜丹尼尔的衣领，像只猫舔舐着他锁骨间的肌肤，满足地听到了恋人进入佳境变得性感的喘息，周围的空气陡然暧昧，身体也持续燥热中。

他想要脱去自己的外套，但被姜丹尼尔拦住了手。朴志训有些疑惑地看向恋人低着的头，那明显的浮现在脸颊上的两团红让朴志训突然意识到事情有些不大好。

“你……是不是有什么‘初恋情结’？”

“不是！”回过神来的人立马否认，要是被恋人知道，自己真的因为他现在的这副样子回想到了初次相遇时的情景，连心态都变回了以前那个傻傻暗恋着朴志训练习生的姜丹尼尔练习生，绝对会被取笑到明年。

朴志训没说什么，只是趴在他肩上咯咯笑着，没一会儿就止住了笑声，稍微推开了些与他之间的距离，正经地还清了嗓子。

“你好初次见面，我是朴志训。”他微笑着向姜丹尼尔伸出手，就如初见时那般，只不过那段疏远的距离再也不见，更多的是互通心意的甜蜜。

姜丹尼尔恍惚了许久才又回过神，他握住了那人比自己小一圈的手，从手指覆上，就如初见时那般，心跳在指尖触碰到的瞬间，再也没法平静下来。

那种心情。

强烈的，为某人心动的心情。

那股激动在此时此刻再次重现在他的脑海，为什么他会如此喜欢眼前的这个名叫朴志训的人。

因为他是姜丹尼尔，生来就是为了与朴志训相遇的。

姜丹尼尔的动作非常温柔，似乎有些温柔过头了，就连初次交合的那个夜晚，他也没有这么小心地像是对待一个陶瓷娃娃般。

朴志训莫名有些吃自己的醋，即使他知道无论是哪个时期的他，姜丹尼尔喜欢的从始至终只有朴志训。

他被那人从客厅抱到房间的床上，再轻柔地放下。朴志训原以为那人会和往常一样扑上来交换一个激烈的吻，但是意外的什么都没有，别说吻了，姜丹尼尔只是从上而下地注视着他，用手轻抚着他的脸颊，从眉梢到眼角，在他那双漂亮的眼睛上摩挲了许久，又辗转到他的唇上。

这样过于小心的爱抚，让朴志训感到十分燥热，他在那人的手指滑到他的嘴角时，便伸出舌头在他的指尖挑逗。

显然，姜丹尼尔被他充满引诱意味的动作勾得立马不安定起来，他俯下身，重重地将朴志训吐露在外的舌头推了回去，纠缠着在他的嘴里探索着，指尖穿过他棕色的发丝，一手撩开他的衣服下摆往里探进。

“志训……朴志训……”

外套早已被本人脱下扔到了床下，比起姜丹尼尔，似乎是朴志训显得更加急切。

他起身环住恋人的脖子，那一声声唤着他名字的声音让他止不住地情动，姜丹尼尔的手指解着他身上衬衫的纽扣，他就捧着那人的脸，虔诚地从眉眼一下下亲吻。

交合了无数次的身体早已十分契合，朴志训被抱在恋人身上扩张身后那处地方，润滑很凉，可是姜丹尼尔的手指很热。

他们的身体早已火热得不像话，在那人完全进入后，朴志训紧皱着的眉头，随着一次次用力的顶撞而舒展开，所有的不适全都转为了止不住的呻吟。

这个体位进入得很深，每一次的进入都让朴志训感觉那人快要把自己顶穿，覆在自己小腹上的手似乎都能感受到那根东西在自己身体里的形状，让他强烈地意识到两人真实结合在一起。

姜丹尼尔在他的脖颈和锁骨上留下了一个个显眼的印记，事后大概能让化妆师苦恼很久该怎么自然地遮盖，不过眼下根本顾不了这么多，朴志训舒服得在恋人肩上也咬出了不少齿印。

在他体内抽插的动作越来越大，许久未经历过性事的身体，让朴志训有些承受不住过多的快感，抑制不住地流下了泪水。

姜丹尼尔抱着他翻了个身，将他压在床上抬起双腿继续动作。即使是因为情事产生的过多快感，他也完全听不得朴志训呜咽的声音，他的心随着那一声声的哭声紧缩着。

“看着我吧志训，只看着我。”

那双眼，漂亮到有着整个宇宙星辰的眼睛，被水雾朦胧着，却只装着姜丹尼尔的朴志训的眼睛。

“喜欢……好喜欢你，你知道吗？”他将那人的两条腿圈在自己腰上，熟练地找到了体内的那点。

硕大的性器摩擦着内壁，再次朝着折磨得他快要疯掉的那点顶弄去。

朴志训说不出别的话，只是躺在床上维持清醒就花了他大半力气。

莫名的，他感觉到有些许液体滴落在自己的脸颊。睁开眼看，才发现那种液体感不是错觉，是真的，姜丹尼尔在哭。

这瞬间拉回了他不少精神，朴志训手足无措地不知该怎么办才好。

他伸手抹去了那人眼角的泪珠，“不要哭了，尼尔啊不要哭了。”

这种特殊情况下的姜丹尼尔根本听不进别的话，他的动作越来越急切，将朴志训那抹想要安慰他的念头都只好打消在凶猛涌来的欲望浪潮中。

他再次将朴志训拉起抱到了身上，托着他的臀上下动作着。朴志训已经被插射了两次，直到现在没了力气地软在他的怀里。

姜丹尼尔不断在他耳边诉说着喜欢，那些朴志训早已明了的心意，一遍遍地用肢体来倾泻自己满涨的爱意。

他知道啊，他一直都知道。

这不是单箭头，这样的姜丹尼尔很容易让朴志训回想起当初两人刚在一起时，完全没有任何安全感的那个姜丹尼尔。

他不止一次察觉到恋人对于自己的小心翼翼，想着也许靠时间能来填补安全感的空隙。现在看来其实根本没有，姜丹尼尔对于自己那段时间的单恋所有的遗憾，并不只是遗憾着未能早些与他互通心意。

他的恋人在害怕，害怕再次回到那段只能远望着他的时间里。

“喜欢……”

他的声音很轻，但那人显然是听见了。

姜丹尼尔不停在他体内的动作停下了，他听着朴志训变得有些沙哑的声音在自己耳边轻声说着。

“我也好喜欢你，朴志训练习生也好喜欢姜丹尼尔练习生。”

“我爱你。”

END.


End file.
